


Domesticity

by jardinier



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Eve Hansel Gretel and Levia, Unhealthy Relationships, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinier/pseuds/jardinier
Summary: Seth wants to know what domesticity means.





	

This was almost perfect.

Seth hummed happily, realizing that, in some sort of sick and twisted way, their situation had become almost _domestic_.

Domestic. Words like that felt like poison, felt heavy, felt venomous, in his mouth, and it took all of the his energy to stop himself from gagging.

Adam could only pretend to hate him for so long, after all.

Underneath all that 'hatred', there surely was something else. And there _was_ , Seth realized, realized it more than ever as his former subordinate writhe in pleasure underneath him. He gave a small smirk. 

Hating a person does not typically involve activities like this, or at least, he didn't think it did. He had never 'hated' anyone, never felt that strongly about anyone in particular. He had always thought that 'hate' was a _red_ and _hot_ and _fiery_ feeling, a feeling that consumed you, _engulfed_ you even. Adam displayed none of that.

In an ironic twist, the relationship between the two men seemed to edge closer to what one would consider 'love' than 'hate'.

 _Humans are weird_ , Seth mused. _It was Levia who created their souls, wasn't it? Of course they'd act like this. It seems her capricious demeanor seeped into the hearts of these people._

He was reminded again of what he was doing, and what his part in Adam's undoing was, as the man let out a choked sob.

Sure, Seth might have been manipulating him, using him, whatever, but he had to admit he felt... something. Not for Adam, definitely _not_ for Adam. But he felt something, a strong feeling gnawing at his core. Especially during times like these.

He realized it might tens of thousands of years he would be stuck here with this man, but somehow, the thought didn't bother him as much as it did initially. In fact, it almost pleased him. _Almost_.

Adam let out a small cry, indicating his climax, and Seth watched in fascination as he arched his back in in pleasure and pain. He almost wanted to run his nails down the other's back, leave a mess of dark red lines that contrasted against his porcelain skin ( _he was Maria Moonlit's son, after all_ ), but he decided against it.

Particularly interesting to him was how humans (the... Lucifenian people, was it?) referred to an orgasm as 'the little death' in some places. If that was true, then he was _glad_ Adam Moonlit had died, even if it was only a little, and not exactly literally. 

He was glad he was killing Adam Moonlit.

Seth finished cleaning up the mess that was his partner, who let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed on the bed almost immediately. _Tch_ , Seth thought. _Weakling_.

"What? No turn for me? That's unfair, Moonlit," He jabbed, and the man in question simply replied with a grunt. "You know, it's absolutely fine by me if we stopped doing this. It's not like I benefit from it, after all," A lie. "Why waste energy on a simple and useless human ritual when we could apply that energy to other things, like contracts?"

Adam held his breath for a second, before steadying it and continuing on his way, ignoring Seth and instead closing his eyes, preparing to doze off. Seth took this as a sign to continue.

"What else could I expect? You _always_ have been useless, after all. Ever since you turned up at the senate. Remember that? How determined you were to get... ah, what was her name? Oh yes, Alice Merry-Go-Round. Maria Moonlit. Yes, remember how hard you tried to take her away from her rightful position as the queen, from her duties? Of course you do. Perhaps you would have succeeded, had you not run away with a woman from Nemu, of all places. It ended in disaster anyways, did it not?" There was a hint of venom in his voice, almost like the exact same venom Adam himself had used years prior.

Seth let himself fall unto the spot next to Adam in the bed. 

"Maybe you're right," Adam's hoarse voice spoke from besides him, muffled by the bed. "I couldn't protect my children or Eve, could I?" He let out a sad chuckle, and Seth's eyes widened. That was a first.

"Yes..." Seth said slowly, attempting to choose his words carefully. Was there anything he could gain from fanning Adam's flames? He didn't know and didn't care, at least not right now. "Yes. It was _all_ your fault. Your fault she died. Your fault _they_ died. It was you who gave her that aphrodisiac, wasn't it? I found the empty bottles in the trash. My, my, you really do need to learn to be more careful, don't you?" Seth traced a finger down Adam's back, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

Adam grimaced.

"... I won't let the same thing happen again. I'm sure I'll meet them again someday, and I won't let the same thing happen again." Seth clicked his tongue, almost as if chastising him for his naivety.

"Don't you know? We're all given but _one_ chance in this world, Adam dear." He reached out and took the other man's hand in his own, entwining their fingers together, though the gesture was one-sided. It almost seemed... affectionate. "There's nothing you can do or could have done."

He heard Adam make a noise of some sort, before breaking out into a full on sob. Seth watched in amusement as he twirled one of his fingers in the other's blue hair, taking note of how soft it was. He noticed the tears rolling down Adam's face, but paid no heed to them as he hummed happily.

"This was all your fault... if you would have never taken her away, I wouldn't have a reason to... wouldn't have a reason to do that to Eve. I could have lived a happy and fulfilling life, Seth. I could have done... so much. But I couldn't! And it's all your fault!"

"Is it really? Let's not play the blame game here, Adam. It's not like any of it matters now," Seth smirked. "Don't try anything, either. Do remember that you're not truly a demon. I'm the one giving you the power to make contracts. I could very easily revoke it, make your soul wander the Third Period eternally. Don't test me, Adam Moonlit. We were doing so well."

Adam simply let out a shaky breath, and Seth relaxed.

This was what domesticity was like, right? He could get used to this, he thought, before nuzzling closer to the other man, who lay there limply on the bed. 

He was glad he was the one killing Adam Moonlit, however long it may take. 

 


End file.
